The Other Winchester
by AllaboutThatAssButt.67
Summary: Sisfic! What if Sam and Dean had a younger sister?, A problematic sister who was too much too handle? How do Sam and Dean manage with a 15 year old sister tagging along with them? But most importantly how will they protect their sister?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from supernatural. Only the OC included in this fan fiction**_

* * *

The 1967 black Chevy Impala zoomed down the quiet highway as the clouds overheard darkened as it got nearer to 12. In shotgun sat Vicky Winchester-listening to _Foster the Peoples never mind_ \- and in the seat beside her sat her eldest brother, Dean. They'd just finished up a case near New Orleans. The quiet road was interrupted with AC DCs _back in black_ softly playing.

Vicky took a glance over at Dean and could instantly tell that he was nervous as his grip on the wheel kept tightening as the minutes went by.

She would know most of the time how Dean was feeling because as soon as their other brother Sam left for college, their dad left them to hunt together.

During that time they got to get more used to each other's feelings and their usual behaviour. Hunting together wasn't always smooth sailing. Sammy had just left and their dad was in a no better state than Dean was. John's reaction to Sammy leaving to go to Stanford and study law was instant rage.

From the minute Sam told them he was accepted it was arguing from that point on, escalating quickly and as soon as it started it stopped and Sam left,

Johns warm parting words to Sam were "if you leave, don't bother coming back."

Now, Dean and Vicky were on their way to California, Stanford to get Sammy. John had been missing for weeks now and hasn't returned any of their calls. Vicky wasn't bothered by it much but she was aware that Dean felt responsible to find him.

Recently, Dean had gotten a voicemail which consisted of static and muttering, it wasn't all clear but they could recognise their fathers voice which had said

 _"Dean...something big is coming...I need to Figure out what's going on. It...be careful, Dean. We're...danger."_

"Hey" Dean said as he shook my arm, forcing me out of my daydream. I pulled out one ear bud and waited for him to continue "We're almost there, look alive, kiddo"

I just shook my head in response to wake myself up. I put my hand in the back seat and took out an energy drink from my bag we had gotten from a gas station a few miles back.

"Why don't you try Dad again?"

"We both know it's going to his voicemail, no matter how many times I call him"

"Are you serious?"

I sighed in response and dug out my cell from the backseat, forcing myself to call dad and not make snarky comments about it. Like Vic thought, it went to voicemail and this time she didn't leave a message.

"Like I said, Dads not going to pick up"

"Whatever" Dean grumbled, obviously set in a mood due to no response from Dad.

After finishing my drink I just ended up daydreaming more, going back to my thoughts. After we got that voicemail, Dean was dead set on getting Sammy and finding Dad, because whatever Dean said, I had to follow. And when Dean sets his mind on something, there's no going back - I had to learn that the hard way.

* * *

"We're here" Deans voice cut through my daydream yet again and after shooting him a look I looked around and realised how late it really was.

Dean got out of the impala and asked me through the window if I'm coming in to get Sam. I shook my head and gestured to the book I was taking out of my bag,

He gave me a look which pretty much said "how are we even related"? "Come on, he'll be happy to see you "he said although after that I heard him mutter "can't imagine why"

I give him the finger which resulted in me getting a "Hey!"

I got out of the car and rolled my eyes when Dean shot me a Shit-eating grin. As we walked towards what I assumed was Sam's apartment I finally realised we didn't even have a plan.

"Hey, are we just going to knock and say 'Hey Sammy, want to jump in the car'? Or..." I let the end of my sentence trail off so that Dean could answer the necessary question.

"No, this is what we're going to do" he said as he knelt down and started picking the lock on Sam's apartment door. I let out an annoyed sigh and pushed Dean out of the way so that I could pick it myself

"Hey, watch it" he replied in an annoyed tone, I rolled my eyes as and as I finished picking the lock in record time, if I say so myself. I shot Dean a smirk.

As Dean walked straight through to the kitchen I made my way to what I think is the bathroom, because I needed to take a leak and mother nature could not wait any longer.

I head a scuffle and knew that they were being idjits. As I washed my hands I could hear part of their conversation, I opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Dean and Sam both turned to see who interrupted their arguing. Sam's eyes grew wide as they looked me up and down, I'm not exactly surprised as the last time he saw me I was pretty much a pre-teen with a non-existent chest. But two years later, and here I am 15 years old, with breasts and everything. After the assessment, Sam asked-in shock " _Vic?_ You're here too"?

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination, Sam," I said with the most sarcastic tone I could muster up at this time of night. Dean snickered slightly at my tone but Sam just shot me his Classic 'Bitch-face.'

Before Sam could reply, out walked -from what I assumed was his bedroom- a stunning blonde, clad in short shorts and a cut up smirfs top. I knew that all thoughts in Dean's upstairs brain went to his downstairs one. His smirk said it all.

She glanced over at me in shock "Wow, Sam, is this your sister?"

"Yeah, Vic this is my girlfriend, Jess" he said as he put an arm around my shoulders and gestured to Jess, smiling pleasantly in the bedroom doorway. I gave a tight lipped smile, because who smiles properly at this time, and gave Jess a small wave.

"So..." We all looked towards Dean as he shifted from foot to foot, obviously wanting to say something.

Sam raised his eyebrows and encouraged him to continue

"Dad hasn't been home for a few weeks." He stopped there and looked at Jess a few times to indicate that he needed to say this in private.

Sam remained stubborn and said "Whatever you have to say, you can say it front of Jess" Whilst simultaneously putting an arm around Jess' waist.

I scoffed and stated "Dads on a _hunting_ trip, and hasn't been home for a few weeks"

Sam finally realised and excused himself from Jess, and walked outside.

Dean and I quickly followed and I watched closely knowing that an argument would happen.

"I'm going to go wait in the car whilst you two hash this out" I shot a fake grin at them both and continued to the passenger seat of the Impala.

Ten minutes later, Sam opened the passenger door and gestured for me to get out "get in the backseat"

I raised my eyebrows "No way" and smirked "There's no way I'm sitting in the back" Sam replied exasperated.

"Yeah, Vic, Sammy's freakishly long legs won't fit in the back"

I gave Sam a death glare and moved my stuff into the back, whilst muttering "bitch".

"Vic..." Dean warned in what he thought was his most threatening tone, "we've all heard that word before, kids, So you might have to get over it" I said in a matter of fact tone

"Don't make me come back there" Dean warned yet again and I knew if I said anything else, we would be stuck here arguing, so I just rolled my eyes and laid down in the back, putting my ear buds in, with us finally getting back on the road towards wherever Dean though our devoting father would be.

* * *

 **So, I really new at the whole fanfiction writing, so please give any feedback and comments you please! There's always room for improvment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from supernatural. Only the OC included in this fan fiction**

* * *

I woke up to a shake on the shoulder from Sam, hesitantly opening my eyes to look around. Eventually, it took my drowsiness a couple of minutes but I realised that this was only a stop at a bridge.

"Why exactly have you interrupted my beauty sleep for a stupid bridge?" I irritatingly asked

"Sorry princess" Dean apologized sarcastically, "but there's a job to do and its right there with the Five-O all over it"

"Just make sure not do it again, peasant" I faked smiled at Dean.

Dean opens his mouth to retort when Sam cuts him off "We should go check it out"

Dean turns in his seat and tells me "You're staying here"

"Fine by me" I smirk and put my hands behind my head and close my eyes, though I know for a fact that either Sam or Dean are rolling their eyes at me.

"Let's go" he tells Sam and opens the door, whilst Sam opens his.

As soon as they're gone, I open the book I stole from Uncle Bobby and flip to the page I dog-eared in haste. It was a book about any telepathy or visions" I really didn't want Dean and especially Sam finding out about my weird incidents. A couple times before we got to Stanford, I had dreamed about his girlfriend, Jessica dying. I was really freaked out since it was a bit too gruesome, even for me. I also didn't want them thinking I was some type of freak and completely rejecting me.

The book didn't offer much Intel about what was going on, just a load of babble about people who thought they had telepathy and 'supernatural' happenings in the past.

Often, I was oblivious to my surroundings, which is why I didn't even realised Dean and Sam were about to get back in the car, bickering like an old married couple.

When Sam opened the door, I quickly shoved the useless book back into my duffel bag and pretended to be paying attention. He eyed me suspiciously, but didn't comment on my weird behavior.

"So where now?"

"I say we go pay Amy a visit"

"Who's Amy" I ask with squinted eyes, because I'm surprisingly a very good listener and I don't remember talking about this chick.

"Troy's girlfriend" Sam cocks an eyebrow at my apparently stupid question.

I defensively reply "I don't think you realize that I wasn't there during your little chat"

Sams just rolls his eyes in reply, and Dean drives away from the Scene of the crime.

* * *

We silently walk towards Amy, and who I assume was her friend as they put up posters.

"Hey, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Vicky" Dean Gestures to me and Sam slightly behind him.

"You must be Amy" Sam and Dean genuinely smile, whilst I put on my fake and 'genuine' smile.

"Yeah" She looks confused

"We're Troy's cousins" I clarify for her

"Troy never mentioned any cousins",

"Yeah, well, that's Troy for you" Dean attempts to cover.

"You mind if he asks you a couple of questions about Troy?"

Amy begins to explain her side of the story as we slide in the booth "I was talking to Troy when he was driving..."

I cut her off "and he didn't say anything out of the ordinary?" I raise my eyebrows in doubt and her friend sends me a 'back off look' but I internally laugh

Amy looks down at the table as she shakes her head 'no' "Nothing I can remember"

"Nice necklace" Sam compliments, in what I think was to be polite.

Amy pulls it out of her top and softly smiles "Troy gave it to me, really to scare my parents with all this devil junk"

"That's...romantic?" I look at her weirdly, because what kind of boyfriend does that type of thing, I mean really?

Sam sends me a look and Dean kicks me beneath the table I wince and pull a face at the slight pain on my shin.

Sam goes on to explain what it really means, but at this point I tune out and glance out the window. A cute boy my age, walks by the window and winks at me, and I just raise my eyebrows and laugh a little. I literally look like the walking dead, ratty jeans, one of my old tops that barely fit anymore and a faded out jean jacket. Not quite _Victoria secret_ model if you ask me.

I tune back into the conversation and realize were finally getting on to something, "It's this local legend, this girl got killed out on Centennial...forever ago" Amy's friend explains "She hitchhikes every night, and whoever picks her up..." She pauses for dramatic effect "They just disappear"

* * *

I'm swinging on my chair as Dean pathetically tries to find the newspaper article about this chick's death.

I sigh condescendingly and shove Deans chair out of the way "move" I command.

"Idiot" I hear Dean mutter.

I think for a second and type in 'Female suicide Centennial highway'

"And _violà_ " I sit back in my chair.

"Not such an idiot now" I smartly reply to Dean

"Yeah? That's debatable" Sam retorts.

"Bite me" I squint my eyes at both of my idiot brothers.

I get up and walk down one of the isles to look at the books; I glance back and hear Sam and Dean talking about the case. I make sure they're not paying attention to me and I walk towards where I assume the 'supernatural' section is. Evidently, these books are all useless, but I pull one out to busy myself.

I mutter to myself as I read along, and yet again not paying attention, I don't hear Dean calling my name "Vic?" He turns the corner and I push the book in a random section and pretend to be looking at other books

He looks at me weirdly for a few seconds but I ignore it "What do I owe the pleasure?"

He doesn't fall into my kind sister trap "Were leaving, so move your ass"

"Fine" I roll my eyes and walk towards the door to leave"

Dean grabs my arm and gives me a significant look, just as I'm about to leave "I know something's up, but you gotta tell me if it has anything to do with Dad"

I don't meet his eyes and tell him it's doesn't have anything to do with Dad "and it's not any of your business either"

I stomp toward the car, annoyed at my pathetic excuse of sleuthing and slump in the back seat. Sam raises his eyebrows in a 'what's up?' kind of way but I pull out my headphones and wait for the car to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean get in, and I can feel his eyes on me through the rear-view mirror but I ignore him.

* * *

 **A/N: I will try to update every week, but I'm pretty busy with school work, so there may be sometimes where there wont be much updates on this fanfiction, please review and tell me how you like the fanfic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from supernatural. Only the OC included in this fan fiction**_

* * *

Sam scanned the area searching around for any cops, to see if some were still at the bridge.

"You think Dad ever came here?" Sam asked absentmindedly I knew that Sam was thinking, we were wasting time when Dad was fine, but as much as I hated this goose chase I knew I had to reassure Sam so that he would stay with us longer.

"Well, if Dad saw the same article he definitely would've"

Dean continued "So, we gotta keep searching for him" Dean skimmed Sams face for a reaction "Might take a while"

Sam whipped his head to look at Dean with brows raised "Dean, you know I have to be back by-"

Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence "Monday," he stated with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I forgot" he huffed a bitter laugh "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl? He asked rhetorically

I could practically see both of them heating up, preparing for an argument; I usually tried to stay out of arguments, as I can get pretty bitchy.

"Maybe. Why not? " Sam pulled his best bitch face.

I thought for a second "Did you ever actually tell Jessica the truth? About you? Us?"

"No" Sam stated firmly whilst looking at me seriously "And she _never_ will"

"Wow, Sam such an honest relationsh-"I began mockingly

Dean cut me off before I could finish "You can pretend all you want Sammy, But sooner or later you'll have to tell her the truth, tell her who you really are"

Dean walked off and both Sam and I followed, I knew this argument wasn't nearly over.

"And who's that?" Sam questioned angrily, looking for a fight.

"One of us" I clearly stated

Sam looked between Dean and I in disbelief "No. I'm not like you. This can't be my life"

I raised my eyebrows in offense.

"We have a responsibility-"

"To Dad? And his crusade?" Sam asked mockingly "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Moms gone. And she isn't ever coming back" Sam stated harshly.

"Sam! _Do not_ drag mom into this" I said in warning

Dean grasped Sam by the collar and shoved Sam against the bridge of the railing. I tried to protest at their fighting but they continued their showdown.

"Oh my God, really?" I paused waiting for a reaction "You're seriously doing this right now?" I turned to walk back the car as they both ignored me.

I stopped in my tracks; this random-ass chick was at the bridge, on the railing. My eyes widened "Uh, Guys?" I waited "There's sort of a women on the railing, maybe you could pause your pissing contest for a second"

They both turned to look at my interruption, just as the woman jumped over the ledge. "What the hell?" I rhetorically asked

"Holy crap" Dean exclaimed before we all ran over the bridge railing, I scanned the murky water for the women, but she was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"Who knows?" Dean answered uselessly

"What?" I wondered "She's Houdini now?"

"Dean, who the hell is driving the car?" Sam questioned.

I turned to look at the car, confused at the question. Dean pulled his car keys out of his pocket and jingled them in front of our faces. The car turned to life and started moving, heading straight for us

* * *

"Victoria, Run" Dean stated seriously, I despised when he used my full name but I knew now wasn't the time to be difficult. We all set into motion and sprinted toward the railing, my legs obviously weren't as long as Sam and or Deans, being only 5"4. But I ran as fast as I could. Sam gripped my hand as we all dived over the railing, fortunately for Sam and me, his freakishly long limbs held on for dear life to the railing. I snorted a laugh as Dean threw himself straight into the Muddy water, which I knew he would bitch about later.

Sam managed to pull both of our weight over the railing, doing me a favour seeing as these were my cleanest clothes.

"You alright?" I asked checking him over for any injuries.

"Yeah, fine" he dismissed my worry. "Are you?"

"Me? I'm good"

He called out to Dean worried. Dean didn't answer, "Dean?" I called; I heard sputtering and looked over to see him spitting out mud, and I instantly started laughing my ass off at him.

Sam tried to send me a serious look, but I could see the corner of his lips turning up.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" Dean said sarcastically from below us.

* * *

Dean shut the hood of his car and leaned on it, seemingly tired already. "The car alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it seems all right now. "He sighed "That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!"He shouted out into the air.

I snorted; Dean could be such a little bitch about his car sometimes.

He gave me a dirty look, his version of Sams bitch face.

"Yeah, well she doesn't want us digging around here, that's for sure"

"Where to now genius?" I asked expectantly

Dean threw his arms up in the air in exasperation, flicking mud at Sam and me in the process. Sam sniffed Dean a litter and wrinkled his nosed in disgust.

"You reek, Dean" I told him honestly

Sam agreed. "Yeah, Dude, you smell like a toilet"

Dean huffed and looked down at himself.

* * *

 **Hey!, Sorry, it took me So long to update, just really busy with family issues, thanks for the reviews and support, especially the favorites and followers. Make sure to review and comment on anything and everything, be back soon!**


End file.
